elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
|eyes = Yellow (resembling light brown) |eyes_legacy = Purple |height = |species = Human |occupation = Student (Moperville North) |family = |debut = }} }} Ashley is a student at Moperville North and recently went on a date with Elliot. She is obviously of Asian descent, but she's from California, her family has been in America for generations, she only speaks English and she's not a magical martial artist... in short, she's almost the exact opposite of Nanase. She doesn't like it when people are using Asian stereotypes on her. She dislikes labels and prefers not to be identified as "a bisexual Asian ballerina soccer player gamer girl", but "a person who is a citizen of the United States with ancestors from Asia who dances ballet, plays soccer and video games, whose sex is female, and can find men and women attractive." History Identity Ashley first appeared in El Goonish Shive in the Identity storyline, as someone who watched Elliot and Susan's review show. She noted that the breakup of Elliot and Sarah meant that Elliot was available, but tried to downplay this observation. She next appeared as a student to whom Elliot returned a dropped phone. This would have been unremarkable had he not done a wall run to get around a crowd in order to give it to her. This second appearance in a relatively short time (these two appearances are in different circumstances, but are only 6 pages apart) established her as a possible candidate for a recurring character. Ashley appeared as one of the shocked bystanders when Catalina kissed Elliot by surprise, and her comment on it helped steering the rumour mill away from the issue of his sexual orientation. She next appeared in a classroom where Tom was talking to Susan. She appeared miffed at this occurrence, but it was at the time unclear why. Later, she accidentally witnessed Elliot mid-transformation and covered for him while he changed back. She then explaind to him about Tom and how she was afraid he would manipulate Susan, which prompted the two of them to go talk to Susan. Before they got to the cafeteria, Ashley told Elliot that she was attracted to him and Elliot asked her out, which she accepted. It turned out that Susan had already figured out Tom's manipulative nature. Ashley felt ashamed for having been played with for so long back when she dated Tom, but Susan told her not to be. Elliot later explained to Susan, Ted and Sarah how he met Ashley earlier. They decided on the timehttp://danshive.tumblr.com/post/107924590792/maybe-video-games-isnt-this-the-same-friday “sometime soon” has turned out to be Saturday and place for date later, partially off-panel. Pandoras Box "So A Date At The Mall" focuses on Ashley's date with Elliot at the mall food court, bookshop and dressing rooms. Of course, after Dame Tara shown up, it ended very similar to the kind of dates Ellen and Nanase usually have. (And considering they show up as well, it ended as double date. Triple date. Quadruple date - oh wait their not kissing. Oh, Rhoda and Catalina shown up. ) Relationships Liz Liz seems to be Ashley's close friend. Ashley talks with her about everything and Liz actually cares about her, even when she's not showing it. Susan Ashley finds Susan "So cool" after Susan stood up for her. Tom She spent two months dating Tom before she realized he's a deceptive jerk. After she realized how manipulative he was, she got as far away from him as possible. She still harbors ill feelings toward him. Elliot Soon after first contact with him, Ashley managed to arrange date with Elliot, which surprised everyone (including Ashley and Elliot). The rest of the main cast considers her to be a nice person and, having no reason to be otherwise, are all on friendly terms with her. Even before the date, she found that Elliot can transform. On date itself, Elliot not only shown her more transformation, but blurt few more secrets and then shown her he's Cheerleadra. All in all, she is accidentally getting into more and more of main cast secrets. The date technically still didn't finish, so Ashley is currently on her first date with Elliot. Ashley's first date with Elliot is her second first date "that wasn't over the Internet" (her first such date probably being with Tom). She also had one first date with an unknown girl OVER the Internet. Diane Ashley has met Diane and now knows that Diane is Susan's sister. Character Traits Ashley seem to have two main traits. Goodness Ashley has goodness central to her character. She pays empty cash register and doesn't want to ask about anything which might be secret, which might actually have reverse psychology effect. She is so good it makes Nanase suspicious ... which actually goes along nicely with Elliot the boy scout. Note: After all which happened in Sister 3 - Catspaws, Elliot decided he need to tell her "everything". Love for transformation Ashley also really likes transformations. While likely started by her being influenced by Ranma in young age, it turned into fantasies to transform other people with reckless abandon and fantasies about using transformations which includes mind-warping to fight against other opinions. While those opinions are not nice, Ashley more than anyone else realises that transforming people is NOT correct way to fight their opinions ... which makes her goodness block the otherwise-markable yearning for transformations she has. While they are other, less evil way to transform, she just doesn't trust herself with such powers. (Note: The specific examples of her stories comes from non-canon NP story, but canon NP-story and it's commentary confirms the general idea.) Abilities Ashley narrowly avoided being marked by Pandora due to her goodness blocking her yearning for transformation spells. Later, however, she was infused by power from what was postulated a dragon scale and became a wizard, albeit a weak one. She will be trained by Kevin the sentient magic wand because Arthur feels responsibility for Kevin and wishes to support his desire to train Ashley. ... Quotes }} }} Trivia Bisexuality Before the question of Ashley's sexuality was answered in canon, both Tedd and readers speculated about it, especially after the internet date with a girl. Dan sort-of confirmed it. Ashley can feel attraction towards both men and women, although she doesn't like the "bisexual" label. (She, however, understands that some people are happy with such labels. ) Hair color Ashley's hair color is less established than other supporting characters. She first appeared when the comic was in grayscale, and was in color in several sketchbooks, the first being , but her only canon color appearance is in a "flashback panel" in Squirrel Prophet so it's easy to miss. However, the flashback panel is from the perspective of a character (Ellen) who wasn't there for the original event (she heard it from Elliot) and the dress Ashley wears is a different color (green at the top instead of purple) than in the original colorized version. Therefore, there are several possible interpretations of the canon color panel Ashley appears in that would leave it open to being retconned: Elliot may have described Ashley's appearance wrongly, Elliot may have not mentioned the color of Ashley's hair or dress, or maybe Ellen could have misremembered Elliot's description. On the other hand, given how many strips she's had green hair (over a dozen) and how prominent it is (she's on the Patreon banner in color), a retcon, beyond something like her having dyed her hair all this time like Susan, is unlikely at this point. Dan not being sure about her hair color and later using different highlights may also be an indication her hair color is not entirely canon. If the main story comics have another stint in color and Ashley is in those strips, and Ashley's hair color is not dark green in those strips, Dan may make it dark brown since he has drawn 3 comics featuring Ashley at least starting off with dark brown hair: a single image strip , a milestone comic , and a pinup sequence. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Wizards